


Throne of Ice

by FayeWildwood



Series: Heirs to The Ice Throne [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Michael Snart - Freeform, drabbles and short stories, during the life of, juniper snart - Freeform, no idea how to tag this because it's a bunch of random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles surrounding Juniper and Michael Snart, their family, and the people surrounding them throughout the Heirs to the Ice Throne series.





	1. Michael's Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a bunch of random scenes and such that I really wanted to write about Michael and June, but couldn't really fit into any of the stories. I'm going to try and keep them in a relative order throughout their lives, but they don't necessarily have to be read in any particular order if you want to skip or read around. I would advise reading Daughter Cold first, but it's not necessary. You definitely don't have to read King's Heirs first. This will mostly take place before that series anyway.  
> Enjoy!

"Dude, I haven't been to a kid's science fair since... well since I was in like middle school," Cisco said, smiling like a kid in a candy store as they entered the crowded gym. It was packed full with kids and parents and Barry could instantly feel Len tense up beside him. Despite the fact that his now boyfriend was wearing a- very good- disguise comprised of hipster glasses and a beanie, he still wasn't ever comfortable surrounded by so many people. Barry also knew that he no doubt was scoping out the best escape routes and possible weapons should anything go wrong.

Lisa, hand intertwined with Cisco's (because _finally_ ), smiled just as big beside him. "It looks like so much fun! Let's go find Mickey, he should be between a robotics display and a project on densities or something," she said, pointing in some vague direction with the hand that held her map of the fair. 

"So what do you think, Cisco?" Caitlin- armed with Juniper on her shoulders- asked as they all started following Lisa through the crowd like little ducklings- because seriously, the woman could part the red sea with the way she strutted around, drawing gazes from every single and married dad in the room, even some moms. "What are Michael's chances?"

"I'd say 100% chance of success, my dear Doctor Snow, I did help after all," the engineer said with a smirk, though it was more fond than it was cocky. "Though I must say, Sn- Len," he began with a little grimace before smiling again, "your kid's got some serious brains. I barely had to help at all. Seriously, you need to think about getting him enrolled in higher classes, his IQ is off the charts for his age."

Barry could tell Len was trying to hide his proud smile, but it slipped through anyway and he shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind. He's been talking about going into bio-engineering, wonder who gave him that idea," he grumbled at them. Cisco and Caitlin only grinned proudly.

By the time they'd reached Michael's booth, it was all set up and ready for them. Michael had a big whiteboard (because poster board was for children) covered in all kinds of equations in sharpie so no one could accidentally wipe it off ( _Mick_ ). On the table in front of him was a stack of stapled pamphlets as well as sealed vials of different blood samples, a microscope and some blood slides all splayed out and labeled. In the very center of the table was a small hand held device made of a shiny metal and which had a small little fingerprint reader on the top of it and two lights. He'd been working with Cisco for the past two months, even consulted another engineer from another Earth- a Lena Luthor- on her own similar design, and his information was extremely well researched. They were all very proud.

"Have you tested it out yet?" Barry asked once they'd reached the table. He had only just finished the design a week before and had refused to let anyone but Cisco actually see it, so obviously they were extremely curious.

Michael perked up at the sound of his voice, turning away from whatever person he'd been explaining the project to and beaming at them. "You made it! I uh... you're late," he said quickly, passing off the pamphlet to the person before turning to them completely. "The fair started an hour ago."

They all pointed at Barry who only rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he stepped forward and hugged Michael. "We weren't going to miss this. Iris and Julian are on their way, they got held up when Iris caught wind of some story nearby, but they promised to be here before the prizes are handed out." Barry grinned so bright, Len swore the sun shone around them, and rubbed at Michael's hair. "We're super proud of you, Cisco hasn't stopped talking about it since we got in the car."

Caitlin was the one glancing around in confusion though and she frowned. "Where's Mick? I thought he'd meet us here?"

Len snorted and Michael only smiled fondly, so it was up to Barry to explain. "Apparently, Mick has been banned from all future science fairs due to an incident two years ago where he got too excited in helping out another kid with their volcano project. He assured him he could make it blow up instead of just ooze. Sure enough, with whatever he happened to have in his pockets, Mick blew up the kid's entire project and burned down half of the gym." The others laughed and Caitlin rolled her eyes. "We promised to take lots of pictures though and I'm sure Len's hacked into the security cameras for him already."

His boyfriend gave a sure nod and Barry turned back to Michael again.

"So? Does it work? Give us the shpeel. The whole shebang," he ordered, putting on his serious face. "Pretend we're your judges."

"No need," a man with a clipboard said from beside them, there were two others beside him and he smiled warmly at Michael. "The judges are here. I've no doubt you've come up with something extraordinary for us, Michael, why don't you tell us about it?"

The boy straightened immediately, his chest puffing out and chin raising. His grin he'd given Barry upon seeing him turned serious and he nodded. "Of course. Well with the recent outings of many new metahuman's, I thought it'd be nice to have a way to detect whether someone has a meta gene in them." Michael sounded perfectly scientific as he handed each judge- and his family- a pamphlet, and the judges an extra stack of his actual essay he'd written on the subject. ( _Seriously?_  Barry had gaped, surprised at the near ten page paper the teen had written.) After explaining much of the technical jargon, he lifted the small device in his hands and smiled proudly. "I've managed to create this little device here, for use of the Flash and the CCPD only, not to be militarized. The CCPD can easily use it after fingerprint scans while checking in people for lock up. This way it'll be easier for them to determine if anyone needs to be put in their special meta wing of Iron Heights or not. It'll also cut back on time for cases like they just recently had a few weeks ago where someone was killing meta-children," Michael explained. "With a device like this, it could save a lot of time running various blood samples to make a connection to determine if it's a meta motive or not."

The judges all nodded, asking quickly where he'd gotten his sources, if he'd done all the work himself. They were briefly introduced to Cisco and Caitlin who explained their positions at Star Labs and how they'd helped Michael with his research.

Finally, after jotting down notes after notes, the teacher who'd first spoke, gave the scanner a thoughtful look. "So, Michael, does it work is the hundred dollar question?"

"Let's give it a try!" he responded, opening the device to show the insides again- as he'd been asked to show how it worked earlier. He place a new, clean needle inside before closing it again and holding it out to the judge. "It works very similarly to the way a diabetic's test works. The needle will draw a small drop of blood from the finger, and the scanner will read for the genetic dna markers." Though the judge looked a bit skeptical, he placed his finger on the scanner anyway, flinching a bit when it pricked him. After a few seconds, the light lit up a bright green and Michael smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Harris, you're fully human."

Mr. Harris laughed and nodded. "As I am, but how do we know it's not just a regular blood test? How are we to know it works on metas?"

Michael looked a bit sheepish and they could tell he'd been expecting the answer but was hoping it wouldn't be asked.

Without thinking, Barry held up a hand and smiled. "I'll try."

"Barry-" Len warned, but the speedster shook his head and gave the man- and the others who stared at him in shock- a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'm safe here?" He gave the teacher a long look, receiving only a nod and a gesture towards the device and Barry nodded. He waited politely as Michael made a show of thoroughly cleaning the device and replacing the needle. Though Barry couldn't get any diseases from the blood, he knew it was more to show the teachers that it had to be done for liability reasons. With a nod from Michael, who was trying not to look nervous, Barry put his finger on the scanner. He barely felt the prick, and a second later, he knew the whole was gone as the light lit up yellow, showing he was indeed a metahuman.

The judges all gasped in wonder, looking closely as Barry held up his finger and wiped away the blood to show there wasn't a wound. He was a bit hurt that the others had thought he'd so readily show off his speed in a room full of people, but healing? Not scary, or revealing, so he figured it'd be fine. Plus, he really wanted to know if Michael's machine worked. And sure enough, it did.

The other two judges quickly took their turns, then Len though a bit reluctantly- all human- and finally Lisa demanded a turn, only to have the two lights flicker between green and yellow. 

Michael frowned, but kept his face clear of any worry as he turned to the judges. "As you can see, it's still got a few bugs to work though, it's not really meant to do so many people at once. It's just a prototype, but I'm planning on working on some more advanced ones for actual use."

"Michael that was amazing!" Caitlin grinned once the judges took their leave, all muttering quietly to each other.

"So cool! I wanna try!" June said, reaching out her hand for the device.

The teen just laughed and shook his head at his sister. "Later, okay, nippy? Like I told the judges, it's probably overworked. I need to fix it before anyone else tries. Aunt Lise broke it." The woman pouted and he just grinned at her.

Once the others wandered away, Cisco and Caitlin to look at the various projects, and Juniper and Lisa to find the free food table, Len turned to Michael and pulled him into a quick hug. It was over before Barry could blink, but the shocked look on Michael's face was enough to have Barry melting. Len wasn't much for physical affection, especially in public, so showing any sort- even to his kids- in a room this crowded, was a big step for him. He put a hand on the kid's shoulder and a small smirk spread over his lips. "You're too damn smart," was all he said, but it was enough to have Michael practically preening. 

A few hours later, once Iris and Julian arrived- Julian by the way, who was _extremely_ impressed by the project, and was also introduced to the judges as one of Michael's sources- the final winners were announced.

Michael won first place.

After the fair was over, one of the teachers had stopped him and the family, handing Michael a card with a fancy logo on it. "This is a school for gifted minds like yours, Michael. You're wasted somewhere like here. They could do with someone like you," the man said before disappearing into the crowd. The teen had kind of stood there in shock for a few minutes, looking down at the card which had Cisco whistling.

"I've heard of that school," the engineer told him once they'd made it out to the car. "You have to have a certain IQ level just to be _considered,_ and you have to have someone vouch for you or recommend you. It's crazy expensive, but so many big names in science and mathematics have come out of that school."

Needless to say, Barry wasn't too mad when a few high priced items at various museums were stolen in the next month and hawked off on the black market to pay for schooling.

He'd never been so proud of anyone in his whole life.

 


	2. Trick or... Scarlet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party at the Wests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's October, figured I'd do a Halloween story! So here it is. Enjoy!

"Honestly, Scarlet, you don't need to take them trick or treating, Michael is perfectly old enough to take June herself," Len said, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he helped Juniper into her costume. Barry had offered to take June out for the night with the promise of Len not doing anything heist-wise in Central- which of course meant he, Mick and Lisa were going to Sun City instead to pull some jobs. June had been so excited when he offered that he couldn't really say no, and Mick had worked pretty damn hard on her flash costume (with the help of Lisa for accessories and design advice) and she was so excited to show Barry.

The outfit was actually really cute. 

It was a little red leather dress that fell just past her knees with a clearly hand sewn lightningbolt in the center of the chest. The sleeves were long and she wore matching red tights and sneakers (also with lightning bolts on them) because she didn't want to wear a coat or it might cover up her costume. It even had a little cape hanging off the shoulders, which had been an amusing argument to watch.

 

_"No cape!"_

_"Every hero needs'a cape, kid," Mick argued._

_Juniper stomped her foot and pouted, shaking her head. "Flash doesn't have one!"_

_"Flash's stupid. Capes are cool, yer gettin' a cape."_

"No, I'm excited!" Barry said quickly while Len worked on fixing the red domino mask over Juniper's eyes. "I got a costume and everything, it's going to be great! Caitlin and Cisco just made me promise to bring the kids by so they could take pictures! They're hanging out at Joe's tonight to help pass out candy, is that alright?"

Though the speedster couldn't see, Len was nodding. "Sure, the detective has nothing against the kids, just their dad."

"Aw, he's warming up to you, don't worry," Barry laughed and Len could hear the quiet whooshing of air around him. "I'm around the corner, borrowed Cisco's jeep so I didn't have to run with both of them. Is Michael going to come with us, or is he going off with friends?"

Len glanced back towards the living room as his daughter ran off, to see Michael pulling on the pieces of his own costume. It was much better quality than Junipers, as he'd been insistent on making all the gadgets himself, even if they wouldn't technically work, but he wanted it to be perfect. "He'll be going with you. He's got a surprise for Ramon."

Michael had decided as a thank you for helping with his science project- and because he really looked up to the engineer, though he wouldn't outright say that- he'd be dressing up as Vibe this year. The jacket was even tri-polymer like Cisco's- thanks to Len stealing a bolt last time he'd visited the labs- and Michael had spent an entire month working on making a pair of gloves and glasses that matched Cisco's perfectly. Honestly, he would have been the splitting image if his hair wasn't so short and blonde.

"I'm so excited! I'm just pulling in now, see you in a sec."

And sure enough, the second Barry hung up, the doorbell was ringing. Len rolled his eyes because he'd told the kid plenty of times that he could just come right in, he did have a key after all, but the speedster was the definition of polite. Before Len could make a move towards the door, Juniper was launching past him, screaming "I got it!" and throwing the door open dramatically and striking a pose, hands on her hips and chin in the air.

Barry's face lit up like the fucking sun and if Len was paying any attention at all, he would have seen the tears welling up in Barry's eyes.

"Woah!" The speedster gasped, picking the girl up and spinning her around in a circle before settling her on his hip. "You're the cutest Flash I've ever seen! Who did your costume? I'll have to get his number, I never got a cape, capes are cool!"

Juniper giggled and hugged him around his neck. "Unce Mick made it! All by himself!" she said before letting herself down and running off to grab her things.

Barry laughed and looked up at Len who was still frozen solid- pun intended- in the hallway, staring at Barry with wide eyes. The speedster smirked, shoving his gloved hands in the pockets of the -very tight- black skinny jeans he wore and leaning _cooly_  against the door frame. "What's wrong, Len? Cold got your tongue?"

Len would have groaned, but honestly, he couldn't get the image of Barry standing there, dressed as _Captain Cold_ , out of his head. It was actually a really well done costume too, enough so that Len made a note to go upstairs later and see if his own parka was still in the closet. Barry was decked out in all black, tight pants, tight shirt with the hint of a leather jacket hidden under the massive blue parka he wore. He even had a pair of goggles resting on his forehead and a -replica?- cold gun strapped in a holster on his hip. Even the smirk on his face was channeling Cold and the twinkle in those hazel eyes was just as dangerous.

Len had never thought seeing Barry in his clothes, or possible clothes, would turn him on so much, but he half a mind to call Lisa and cancel the whole heist, bribe her into taking the kids, and drag Barry right up those stairs for the rest of the night.

When he finally managed to get control of himself, Len took a deep breath- which did not go unnoticed by the way- and shrugged. "Not bad kid, but you got one thing wrong," he said. Barry frowned, looking down at himself for a moment. When he looked back up, Len was only a breath away and the speedster's breath caught in his throat. "I never wear my goggles like that," he said quietly, reaching up to tug on the goggles that Barry had strapped to his head, pulling them down until they hung around his neck instead. He hummed and pressed a warm kiss to Barry's lips when the kid blushed. "Perfect. Remind me when I get back to get you in my clothes more often, or rather, out of them."

Len laughed as Barry blushed even deeper.

"Gross, get a room," Michael snorted as he came up behind them, nodding to Barry and showing off his outfit. "What d'you think?"

It took a moment for the speedster to refocus his mind, but he turned and that earsplitting grin spread across his lips again and he laughed. "Nice! Dude, Cisco's going to love it!"

Michael preened, though he kept his smile small and gave a small shrug- ever like his father. "We'll meet you in the car," the teen said as he helped June with her backpack- also decorated with the flash symbol- before leading her outside.

Len watched them go, his face completely clear of any emotions, but Barry could read him like a book by now and he just huffed, pressing a small kiss to the corner of the rogue's lips. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, I promise. Now go be a thief in a city I don't have to worry about, and don't get arrested," he warned.

"Mmm, such high demands," the captain said, eyes drawing back towards his hero. "And here I thought you were low maintenance." 

Barry laughed and kissed him again, harder this time, before pulling away and giving him a little two finger salute- the same one Len often gave him when he was in costume. "Not breaking you out of jail, Len." And he was gone.

 

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute!" Iris screeched as they entered the West house. It was filled with all of Team Flash and family- as the Rogues still didn't get along well enough with all of them to be invited, not that they'd come. It'd become tradition in the past few years for the Wests to hold the annual Halloween party, mostly an excuse for them all to get together and dress up and watch movies all night while one person was on candy duty- swapped out every hour to make it fair of course. Cisco however was banned from candy duty when he'd eaten half the bowl the first year.

Iris had met them at the door, dressed in a -surprising well made, possibly by Cisco- Green Arrow costume, a small toy bow hanging from her belt. She looked great in green, Barry made a mental note to take a picture and send it to Ollie.

Like a true champ, dedicated to her cause, Juniper held up her little pumpkin and grinned big. "Trick or treat!"

Iris giggled and dropped a handful of candy in her bucket- much more than the agreed upon two candies per kid- and waved them inside, letting Michael pick from the bowl she held as he wanted. Also dedicated to his cause, he made sure to grab some twizzlers, because they all knew Cisco was obsessed with them. "Guys! Barry and the kids are here!" Iris called out, receiving a series of whoops and cheers from the other room. Iris motioned for them to stay where they were and she took her place in the entry way of the living room, clearing her throat for a moment. Barry held back a laugh as she held up her bow like a microphone. "As our beloved hero and best friend, the savior of Central City, the  light in the darkness, the streak, the blur, _the Flash!_  We have Junipeeeeer Snart!"

June was blushing when she jumped into the living room, but ever like her father, she was dramatic and stuck a pose for the series of pictures that started going off. Barry could hear the cheers from everyone in the room, even Joe, and couldn't help but smile as Iris continued. "And here from his frozen abode, his icicle palace, gracing us with his _chilly_  presence as the dangerous, but extremely handsome, Captain Cold... we have Baaaarry Allen!"

Barry kept his hands in his pockets and drew the hood up over his head as he walked into the room, trying- and failing- to keep a straight face as the room sent out a mix of boos and cheers. He too posed for some pictures before Iris continued.

"And finally, last but certainly not least, dressed as his favorite hero, his mentor and his inspiration... we have Michaeeel Schofield!"

The room was silent, because unlike the others, Iris hadn't announced who Michael was dressed as, so when he stepped out into the room dressed as Vibe, a loud chorus of 'awwwww's echoed throughout the room. Michael rolled his eyes, clearly not comfortable with the attention but he shrugged in a way that showed he was allowing it. Cisco's mouth was hanging open and Barry was close enough to his best friend- comically dressed as Heatwave- to see the tears in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. He could tell Cisco wanted to hug the kid, but like Len, Michael wasn't really a hugger, so Cisco stepped forward, handed him a mug of hot cocoa and smiled. He patted him on the shoulder and nodded. "Not bad, kid, not bad at all."

It was tradition in Barry's family to dramatically announce people and costumes as they came in, but as Barry was always last to show, due to always being late, he usually missed the dramatics.

Caitlin was dressed in her Killer Frost outfit, her hair sprayed white with cheep Halloween hairspray. HR was wearing an outfit eerily similar to the one Harry normally wore, and across the room from him, Harry was dressed in an outfit eerily similar to HR's, drumsticks and all. (Barry would later be informed by Cisco that HR had teased that Harry wouldn't be able to pull it off, so the scientist did it just to spite him. Thus falling into HR's trap.) Jesse and Wally hadn't managed to make it, but promised to be back for Christmas. Joe was dressed up in a fancy suit and a pair of sunglasses- when asked, he claimed to be the Arrow's bodyguard, AKA Diggle. Julian had refused to dress up, but allowed Juniper to attach her cape to his shoulders after a long argument of _having_  to dress up for Halloween that he lost.

All in all, it was a great night. Barry had taken the kids out for about an hour and a half to get their candy, before returning to the house to watch various animated Halloween movies.

Another tradition: Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloween Town, Hocus Pocus, and Corpse Bride were a must every year. EVERY YEAR, Iris argued when Joe grumbled about it. ( _"I've been watching the same movies for twenty years...")_

The next morning, Barry got the order to invite the Snarts- "and Rory if you must"- to Thanksgiving, because if he's going to get used to them, they need to prove they are worth it.

Barry was smiling the whole way back to Len's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case you missed it, here's who everyone is dressed up as.  
> Barry- Captain Cold  
> Juniper- The Flash  
> Michael- Vibe  
> Iris- The Arrow  
> Joe- The bodyguard, AKA Diggle  
> Caitlin- Killer Frost  
> Cisco- Heatwave  
> HR- Harry Wells  
> Harry- HR Wells (much to his dismay)  
> Julian- n/a but with a cape  
> Jesse/Wally- unable to attend


	3. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super short drabble but I really wanted to do this one so I did it XD Enjoy

When Len walked into the house, he wasn't expecting to see disaster. He wasn't expecting to see furniture overturned and pillows or blankets strewn about house. He especially wasn't expecting to see his seven year old daughter clinging to the stair railing like her life depended on it or his much older son hanging upside down on the door frame leading to the living room. Barry, Cisco, Axel and Hartley were in the living room, where as Mick was lying on the floor, arms spread out like an angel and eyes closed like he was napping.

"Dad! No, get on the raft, quick!" Juniper cried, her big blue eyes wide and mock-frightened as she stretched out a hand to point at a pillow in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, not moving. "Barry, daddy's going to die!"

"For god's sake, Leonard get on the raft!" he heard Barry cry from the living room. "I can't bare to lose you too!"

With a roll of the eyes, the rogue stepped onto one of his - too nice to be stepped on- pillows and folded his arms over his chest. He leaned forward, under his son's butt, to peek in the living room and just barely managed to hold in a snort of laughter at what he saw. The fireplace mantel was cleared off of all picture frames and decor, now decorated with a clinging trickster, and Cisco was balancing precariously with one foot on the back of the couch and the other on a chair nearly a foot away. Barry had perched himself on top of a bookshelf and had a hand reached out towards Cisco to help him over without falling. Hartley looked quite content sitting cross legged on the coffee table, book in hand and a mug of cocoa in the other.

"I leave you all to baby sit for two hours and you've destroyed my house," Len complained, jumping slightly to another pillow so he was now in the doorway where he had visual of all perps. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

"It was all Uncle Hart's fault!" Michael said matter-of-factly from above him. "He didn't get to the volcano in time to stop it from erupting and because of him we're trapped and the entire city is destroyed. Just like Pompeii."

Len just hummed, turning to the accused with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Hartley shrugged, not looking at all sorry for whatever it was exactly he was being accused of. "Survival of the fittest, boss. The towns people were putting all kinds of chemicals into the air, it's only fair nature take it's course. Luckily we had enough time to get into position before the lava hit us. The nerds and children are trying to make it to higher ground," he informed the man. "I however, knew ahead of time what was coming and built myself a lava-proof raft," he gestured to the coffee table without looking up from his book, "unfortunately it only seats one. Pity."

"Indeed," Len chuckled, glancing down at Mick and kicking his foot. The older man let out a sleepy grunt but didn't move. "And Mick?"

"He gave in to the inevitability of death by fire," Barry chimed in from the bookcase, shaking his head sadly and wiping and imaginary tear from his eye. "Unfortunately it'll be an empty casket when we hold the funeral. You're invited of course, Mick is making apple pie and homemade ice cream."

Len nods as if it makes all the sense in the world and watches the disaster that is Axel Walker trying to jump from the fireplace to Hartley's 'raft'. He makes it, it's not that far of a difference, but the piper is quick to shove him right off and onto the floor. Axel gasps dramatically and writhes, making sad whimpering noises as he pretends to die.

"Hartley! We protect our own," Cisco scolded the other man.

"Hey, I told you all that this is a one man raft. If Jack and Rose can't fit on a door, then he can't fit on my raft." He turns the page in his book and takes a drink of the cocoa. "Survival of the fittest, I told you. Every man for himself."

Juniper pouted from her side of the room and in a quick succession of hops and flips that her ice skating aunt would be proud of, she makes her way off the banister, across three pillows and onto the couch without touching the floor. In all honesty it was extremely impressive to watch, even if she did step on Len's foot on her way. She leaned over and put her hands on the table where Hartley was perfectly safe. "Uncle Hart, can _I_ get on your raft? Daddy would be terribly sad if something happened to me," she said with the biggest puppy eyes and her bottom lip jutting out.

Hartley didn't even bother looking away from his book before holding out a hand for the girl. "Of course, princess. You need only ask."

"Not fair!" Axel cried from the floor, popping his head up just enough to glare at a smug looking June over the edge of the table. "You said it only fit one! What happened to Jack and Rose?!"

June took her place on Hartley's crossed lap and took his cocoa to drink as the piper adjusted slightly so he could still read his book over her head. "Technically, Axel, I said it was a one _man_  raft. Juniper is not only a _girl_  but also only half a person. I calculated a little extra weight when I made the raft. Besides, we can't let Cold's daughter die in the lava or we'd all be dead, you know that."

"Hey! What about me?" Michael argued, glaring down at them.

"Sorry kid, every man for himself."

Len just smiled at his little disfunctional family and pulled out his gun. He gave Juniper a wink before icing a pathway from his spot over to the kitchen and gliding across it like he was wearing ice skates and not leather boots. He could hear Barry and Cisco scoffing in the background and a litany of 'that's cheating!' behind him, only making his smile grow.

Until he opened the cupboard to make his own cup of cocoa.

He was out of marshmallows.

 

 

 

inspired by this youtube video

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gcl6t7P3qw>

 


End file.
